


Yesteryear

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [31]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Episode: s01e02 Yesteryear, Fanart, Gen, Sehlats (Star Trek), Vulcan, Vulcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Redraw/cover of Yesteryear, from The Animated Series
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Yesteryear

**Author's Note:**

> [[Tumblr link](https://marlinsart.tumblr.com/post/633895795795656704/spontaenous-yesteryear-redraw-because-the)]


End file.
